NPSR-755 Precision Sniper Rifle
The is the personal sniper rifle of Quill during the Commonwealth Civil War. Capable of firing explosive rounds at a semi-automatic rate, the NPSR-755 is a specially crafted weapon, created specifically for Quill. Its high firepower combined with zoom capability and tactical combat data feed provide Quill with precision lethality. Description The NPSR-755 is an advanced sniper rifle variant, with some different strengths and weaknesses as compared to the CSR-60 Sniper Rifle. As to be expected, the Precision Sniper Rifle is extremely accurate and can reach targets at practically any distance - but, there is more. The biggest change from CSR-60 to NPSR-755 is the rate of fire: the latter is semi-automatic, enabling quick follow-up shots. Low recoil further facilitates fast sniper fire. However, in exchange the NPSR-755 is not as powerful as CSR-60. It is still powerful in its own right (as well as effective against armour), but it needs headshots to deal with enemies quickly, as the simple bodyshots are not as effective as in the case of CSR-60. The reduced damage output also makes the ammo efficiency suffer. Luckily, the Precision Sniper Rifle holds 32 rounds per magazine, which helps when you are in need of delivering several shots in a row. Naturally, the alternate function of the Precision Sniper Rifle accesses its scope. This computerized scope has more powerful magnification than the one on the ordinary Sniper Rifle, and comes with extra features. Its arrow indicator points to the direction of the nearest target, and the crosshair is highlighted once the target is acquired. In practice, the Precision Sniper Rifle trades damage-per-shot for multifunctionality. With its trademark near-perfect precision it is one of the best weapons to be used at long range, whereas its semi-auto operation, large magazine capacity and limited recoil enable it to perform quite well at closer ranges as well. However, consistent headshots are important for this weapon, but also easy to acheive thanks to its numerous aiming aids. As long as you remain at least somewhat accurate, the Precision Sniper Rifle will prove to be one of the most effective and versatile weapons in your arsenal. In this regard, the Precision Sniper Rifle harks back to its namesake from the original game, the MK/SG-1 Defender Precision Rifle. The Precision Sniper Rifle is obtained in the later stages of the campaign. You take it from dead Quill after you defeat her in the duel in the Cathedral. Trivia * The marking on the side of the scope reads "PROTO-08", likely indicating the NPSR-755 as a prototype model. * The concept art shows that the rifle was originally named as the "AM-17 Anti-Material Rifle" but it was changed during development. The rifle also featured a different color scheme. This suggests that the weapon was initially planned to be stronger per shot than the other sniper rifle in the game (rather than weaker, but faster, as is the case in the final version). Gallery Precision Rifle RF2.jpg|NPSR-755 Precision Sniper Rifle in-game. PC Scope RF2.jpg|Looking through the scope. Precision Rifle concept art.JPG|Concept art. 20190619000526_1.jpg|NPSR-755 on the floor during cinematic cutscene. 20190615235856_1.jpg|Alias obtained the NPSR-755 after killing Quill in cutscene. ---- Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in Red Faction II